Christmas in Tokyo
by OnMyOwn1832
Summary: Hawkeye proves that Christmas truly is the season of giving when he gets BJ the best Christmas gift his friend could imagine.


**Hello! Here's a short little MASH Christmas story for you all.**

 **Of course, I do not own the MASH characters. I only own this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Christmas in Tokyo**

"...And then, after the turkey, Peg makes this apple crumb pie that would put the world's greatest bakers to shame. She makes this maple-flavoured whipped cream and…" BJ recounted.

Hawkeye groaned from his cot in the Swamp. "All right, new rule. No talking about any food from home when the entrée at the Mess Test is fried liver."

BJ flopped back onto his bunk. "I thought we had liver last night."

"We did."

The door swung open, and Radar scurried into the Swamp. "Hello, sirs."

"Radar, when's the new shipment of gruel coming in?" Hawkeye asked.

"Gruel?"

"Swill?" Hawkeye supplied. "Chow?"

"Huh?"

"Food, Radar," BJ said.

"Oh. Boy, I wish you'd just talk like a normal sir, sir. The food truck got delayed in Seoul."

Hawkeye stood. "Well, that figures. I've never had a Christmas dinner that was ready on time."

"Yeah?" BJ smiled.

"We would always have lobster - December is the end of the lobster season in Maine. Only problem was my mom's pot wasn't the right size for the lobsters. They'd break out and be halfway down the yard before we realised they were gone. Every year we had the Great Pierce Lobster chase. The Pierces always won...except for 1946."

Radar's eyes widened. "Gee, I'd heard there were weird things in the sea."

BJ chuckled. "What do you want, Radar?"

"Colonel Potter wants to see you, Captain Hunnicutt."

"What about me?" Hawkeye asked.

"He didn't say."

"He didn't mention _me_? Well, I'm offended. You tell the Colonel that, because of this slight, I will never speak to him again!"

"Hawk," said BJ as he opened the door.

"Fine. I'll come with you and tell him myself."

In no time they had crossed the compound and were strolling into Colonel Potter's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" BJ asked as he, Radar, and Hawkeye walked in.

Potter nodded. "Yes. Well, I wanted to see you. What's with the entourage?"

Smiling, Hawkeye stated, "Anything you have to say to Beej, you can say in front of me."

Potter shrugged. "Well, I have good tidings for you this Christmas, BJ. How'd you like to go to Tokyo for a week of R&R?"

"Wow," said Radar.

BJ felt his jaw drop. "Really, Colonel?"

Potter held up the pass. "It's yours for the taking."

"This isn't fair, Colonel," said Hawkeye. "And here I've been a good boy all year!"

"I don't think some of the nurses would agree with that."

Hawkeye smirked. "Well, I can't go an entire _year_ being just nice..."

"Thank you, Colonel," BJ began, "but I'd rather stay here, if it's all the same to you."

Colonel Potter shook his head. "Are you really turning down a full week of R&R?"

"Sir, I know and ordinarily I would jump at the chance. It's just...I'm missing my family enough as it is, and it's only worse now that it's...I just don't want to be alone for Christmas."

"Solution!" Hawkeye smiled. "Give me a pass. He won't be lonely if I'm there!"

"Pierce," sighed Potter, "the last time you went to Tokyo, I had to call half of Asia to apologize for your behaviour. No. BJ, I think that you could really benefit from some time away. Just get some rest." He held out the pass. When BJ hesitated, he said, "Don't make me order you."

BJ smiled tightly as he accepted the pass. "Thank you, sir."

"You'd better get packing. You're leaving in two hours."

BJ nodded and quickly left, Radar following him out.

Hawkeye turned to Colonel Potter and grinned. "Nicely done, Colonel."

"It was your plan, Pierce. Glad to be a part of it."

* * *

BJ sighed heavily as he opened the door to his hotel room. It had been a long (and loud) trip to Tokyo from the 4077th. He tossed his duffel bag onto the bed, looked up, and froze in place.

" _Peg_?"

It couldn't be. She couldn't be standing here, in his hotel room in Tokyo. That couldn't be Erin sitting on the floor, staring up at him with those big, brown eyes. They were supposed to be in Mill Valley. He shook his head. Colonel Potter was right: he really did need some rest. Now he was seeing things.

"BJ."

And hearing things.

He remained still, afraid that if he moved, the two loves of his life would disappear.

For her part, Peg was grinning from ear to ear at the look of disbelief on his face. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. BJ let out a gasp as he reciprocated her embrace.

"You…" he began. "You're really here?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"But...how?"

She smiled. "Your friend Hawkeye arranged this. He paid for me and Erin to come and spend Christmas with you."

BJ couldn't smile any wider as he realised what his best friend had given him. He eagerly kissed Peg, only pulling away when he felt something tapping his leg. He looked down to see Erin. She pointed at him and said, "Daddy."

BJ was overwhelmed as he lifted his little girl into his arms. "That's right, Erin. I'm your daddy."

"Daddy!" she grinned, putting her small arms around his neck.

* * *

Hawkeye was sitting in the Colonel's office, having a drink with his commanding officer, when Radar hurried in to tell him he had a phone call.

Hawkeye happily grabbed the receiver. "Yes, this is B.F. Pierce, M.D. and J.E."

"J.E?" he heard BJ's voice ask.

"Joker extraordinaire."

"I would have said friend extraordinaire."

Hawkeye smiled. "So you got your Christmas present?"

"Hawkeye, I don't know how to thank you."

"Name your next child after me - Ben for a boy, Benwina for a girl."

BJ laughed. "Got it. Hawk, I'll pay you back for-"

"Nah, it's only money, Beej. Now get off the phone and go spend Christmas with your family."

"Merry Christmas, Hawk."

"Merry Christmas, Beej."

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **OnMyOwn1832**


End file.
